


Does a Fool Ever Learn?

by ZestyMordant



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Blood and Injury, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyMordant/pseuds/ZestyMordant
Summary: No one quite knew for sure when Rickyactuallystarted listening to Julian, but everyone in the park knew Julian was the one you called ifsomethingwas going on with him.Usually, Ricky abided by Julian's rules. Now there were times Ricky wouldn't agree with Julian, and he would go against Julian and do it anyway (Which often led to Julian having to dig Ricky out of trouble but that's beside the point)But, more often than not, if Julian said "No", Ricky would listen.If you asked Julian he'd shrug it off as he took a sip from his drink, and tell you it had started with a half-opened liquor bottle when they were younger...
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Does a Fool Ever Learn?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, it's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, but watching the boys this shit just had to be unleashed onto the world lmao. (Especially since there's barely anthing on ao3 for TPB!!!) 
> 
> This is definitely a pre-slash Julian/Ricky fic, I wrote it with lots of gay undertones, it's also unbeta'd but I don't give a fuck. read it if you want too. 
> 
> Fic title is taken from a Helix song
> 
> some CW: There is a small reference to child abuse and later on in the fic there is a bloody injury. 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

No one quite knew for sure when Ricky _actually_ started listening to Julian, but everyone in the park knew Julian was the one you called if _something_ was going on with him. 

Usually, Ricky abided by Julian's rules. Now there were times Ricky wouldn't agree with Julian, and he would go against Julian and do it anyway ( _Which often led to Julian having to dig Ricky out of trouble but that's beside the point)_ But, more often than not, if Julian said "No", Ricky would listen.

If you asked Julian he'd shrug it off as he took a sip from his drink, and tell you it had started with a half-opened liquor bottle when they were younger...

⧪⧪⧪

Ricky and Julian were standing in the kitchen of Ray's trailer. Faded yellow wallpaper peeling up in strips, harsh fluorescent light flickering overhead, the low hum of the fridge filled the air around them. It was a late Friday night and Ricky ( _already half-baked_ ), had started arguing that it would be a good idea to steal from Ray's liquor cabinet. Two quarts of rum sat there front and centre, one sealed, the other opened and partially dranken. It seemed to be calling out Ricky's name, he reached out to wrap his hand around the neck of the bottle.

"Stop it, Ricky, I'm serious." Julian said arms crossed over his chest glaring at him.

Ricky hesitated, arm stopping mid-air, he turned to look at Julian.

"What's the big deal, Jules? We can replace it, no biggie," Ricky grabbed at the bottle again, palm pressing up against the cold glass.

He picked it up, swirling the amber liquid inside around, turning towards Julian, smirk dancing across his lips.

Julian frowned unamused at Ricky's antics.

"C'mon, one sip, seriously what's the big fuckin deal?"

"Put it back Rick, it's not funny and I'm not fucking kidding man." Julian took a step forward staring Ricky down as if he was challenging him.

"C'mon Julian I-" Ricky tried

"I said no! Now put it the fuck back!" 

"Ugh fine, have it your fucking way but I _still_ want to get drunk!" Ricky placed the bottle back in the cupboard before turning back to Julian, scowl across his face. 

"We'll get drunk man, just not on your Dad's liquor. C’mon." Julian turned on his heel walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway, Ricky followed shortly after him.

They were halfway down the hall when the front door flew open.

Ray stumbled in, bottle in hand, arms wrapped around an unfamiliar woman, the stench of rum burning their nostrils. 

"Oh, hi ya boys, didn't think you'd be here" Ray slurred, he swung his arm out, liquor splashing over the side of the bottle and spilling onto the floor "this here is, uh.. What was your name again sweetheart?" 

"Cinnamon." Cinnamon smiled at Ray before looking over at the boys, bright red lipstick staining her teeth. She unfastened her coat revealing a very short-cut silver dress, 6-inch heeled thigh-high boots to match.

"Hey Dad, Um, hi Cinnamon" Ricky waved at Cinnamon uncomfortably, he took a step backwards accidentally backing into Julian's chest. Julian put his hand up on Ricky's right shoulder, lightly squeezing it before dropping it back down again. He gave a polite nod to Ray and Cinnamon.

Ray slipped off his shoes drunkenly making his way into the kitchen. "I'll make ya a drink" he purred, winking at Cinnamon. 

Ricky elbowed Julian, eyes widening.

"Sounds great love" she said bending down to unzip her boots. Ray opened the cupboard door pulling out a glass, eyes narrowing once he noticed the liquor cabinet door was slightly ajar.

"Rick." 

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You weren't in my liquor cabinet there boy, _were_ _you?"_ Ray said voice leeching venom.

_(Julian's rule #7: Don't fuck with a drunk and his liquor.)_

Ricky froze, remembering the last time his dad had caught him stealing liquor. His dad wasn't a bad man sober per se, the drunker he got however…. Ricky had brushed it off as a dirty scrap fight to the kids at school but Julian knew every fight Ricky had ever been in, _(it helped that Ricky loved bragging about them)_ he pressed him for it later after school and it hadn't taken long for Julian to put two and two together and figure out where the bruises had came from. 

"N-no dad, I-I wasn't in it all" Ricky stammered

"Odd, the cabinet door was open eh?" 

Ricky's shoulders tensed, blanking on what to say.

Julian stepped out from behind Ricky moving in front of him, effectively pushing Ricky behind him, out of Ray's sight. "I'm sorry Mr. Lafleur, it was me, I was just curious about the rum you had. I um I wanted to know if it was the same brand my dad drank y'know?, I guess I forgot to close the cabinet door, I'm sorry. I promise we didn't drink anything though." 

Ray softened at that ( _as softly as a drunk man could anyway_ ) the whole park knew that Julian's dad had gotten up and left without notice one day, no explanation, no note. Just gone. Nothing but a pile of empty liquor bottles left in his wake.

"Ah, it's alright Julian, no harm, no foul." Ray smiled at him shrugging before turning back to Cinnamon "Alright honey, let's get you that drink" 

Cinnamon walked over slinking an arm around Ray leaning close and whispering something in his ear. Ray laughed a hearty laugh, glancing over at the boys once before turning back to Cinnamon and shaking his head.

"C'mon man" Julian muttered under his breath, lightly wrapping his hand around Ricky's wrist, pulling him further down the hall into his room.

A slightly torn Helix poster sat crookedly on the wall above Ricky's bed, a boom box was on the floor, 8-tracks littered all around it. A small lamp, a homemade bong, and a half opened pack of cigarettes sat on the nightstand next to an alarm clock stolen from the Sears bargain basement.

Ricky walked over to his bed sitting down, eyes downcast towards the floor. Julian stopped and stood in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was way too close Ricky, I'm serious, no more stealing liquor from your dad okay? Got it?"

Ricky didn't answer.

"Ricky?" 

Ricky snapped his head up, looking at Julian 

"You didn't have to lie for me you know, I could have handled it" 

Julian walked over, sitting down on the bed next to Ricky, he bumped into Ricky's shoulder with his own. "You get the next one okay? I can't take care of it all the time" he shrugged. "Thanks Julian, you know you always seem to be the one taking care of me" Ricky wrapped his arms around Julian pulling him into a hug, breathing in the scent of mint and the familiar scent of bodywash that Julian used. Julian wrapped a hand around the back of Ricky's head, pulling him in closer.

He let his arms drop pulling back so he could look at Ricky face on.

"I'm serious Ricky. No more stealing liquor from Ray. Got it?"

Ricky looked into Julian's eyes nodding.

"I Got it Julian, don't worry."

"Good."

"I still wanna get drunk tonight though." Ricky said reaching over the bed and grabbing a cigarette from the pack.

"I know." Julian nodded

"Wanna go try and steal some from Lahey?"

"Ricky!"

"What?"

⧪⧪⧪

Ricky will scoff and tell you he "doesn't fuckin listen to anybody" and that Julian's a big shot if he thinks Ricky actually _does_ listen to him. 

But he'll think back to that night with the shotgun and the garbage can...

⧪⧪⧪

"Ricky, I told you fucking no! End of discussion!" Julian scolded

The three of them were sitting in Bubbles shed, sprawled out on the bunk beds, watching late night reruns of the littlest hobo.

"But Jerry has been bragging all day about the new atari his dad bought him and I fucking want to play it!"

"Why don't you ask Jerry if you can play it sometime after school instead?" Bubbles offered

"No fucking way man he would never let me, his dad hates me for some fuckin' reason"

"Yeah, I wonder why Rick, maybe it's because you stole all those 8-tracks from him!” Julian huffed

( _Julian's rule #10: No stealing from within the park_ )

"He didn't know it was me!" Ricky countered

"Ricky, you only took the Helix ones"

"So? How would he know it was me!?"

Julian looked down at Ricky's t-shirt, Helix logo written across the chest, before looking back up at him. He exhaled loudly as he put his head in his hand 

"Never mind Rick, just no more stealing from in the park, okay?"

"But Julian an atari! We can play it all the time and-"

"No!" Julian pointed a finger at Ricky "I'm serious."

"But Julian-"

"Did you forget that Jerry also brags about how his dad owns a shotgun, Ricky? Huh? And that he says his dad is nuts? You are not going over there!"

Ricky huffed mumbling under his breath, crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the TV

Julian's eyes narrowed knowing this wasn't the end of it 

They watched TV for a while, making jokes and shooting the shit before Bubbles had to shoo them out of his shed because he "needed some fuckin sleep boys, I can't stay up _all_ night" They wished Bubbles a good night and exited the shed.

"So you going to bed too Jules?" Ricky asked 

"That depends" 

"On what?"

"If you're still planning to go over to Jerry's" Julian said flatly 

"I-I wasn't " Ricky said giving Julian a sheepish look, wondering how in the fuck Julian always seemed to know what he was planning.

"Ricky, he has a _shotgun_ and Jerry has bragged _multiple_ times his dad will shoot _anything_ "

Ricky stood silently toeing his shoe in the gravel

"For fucks sake Ricky you can't be serious!" 

"Holy shit Julian do you see that over that? What the fuck is _that!"_ Ricky pointed at a spot behind Julian.

Julian looked behind him "what? I don't see anything"

"No I'm serious, something just went behind Bub's shed man"

Julian took a few steps forward intending to look behind the shed 

"What did you see Ricky?" 

He turned back around only to find Ricky gone

"Oh for fucks sake, seriously Ricky?" Julian sighed.

He jogged over to Jerry's house spotting Ricky crouched down behind a car in the driveway. Julian snuck up on him, grabbing him by the back of the neck. 

"Ricky, I told you no. You're not going in there, it's too fuckin dangerous, we're going the fuck home!"

"Don't tell me what to do Julian!" Ricky whined trying to wiggle away from Julian's grasp.

Julian grabbed tighter, pressing his fingers into Ricky's neck

"Ricky. _We_ . _Don't. Steal. From. Within. The. Park_. We are going home. Alright? End of discussion." 

Ricky opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a screen door slamming open.

"Is someone fuckin out there?" Jerry's Dad hollered, stepping onto the front porch. Greasy hair hung down to his waist, a dirty, stained wife beater on, shot gun in hand. He squinted out into the dark. Julian put a finger up to his lips telling Ricky to hush.

"I fuckin know something is out there!" Jerry's dad hollered again. He squinted towards the car. Julian kept a firm grip on Ricky's neck, pulling him down closer.

Jerry’s Dad pumped the shotgun in hand "Fuckin raccoons in the garbage again little bastards" he said firing a shot towards the garbage bags at the end of the driveway. The bags were instantly ripped to shreds, debris scattering, paper flying in the air everywhere.

 _Holy fuck_ Ricky mouthed at Julian eyes wide, staring at the shredded garbage bags

Jerry's dad shook his head muttering under his breath before going back into the trailer.

Julian let go of Ricky's neck "No more stealing from within the park Rick, you got it?" 

"Yeah Julian, I got it. That guy is fucked!" 

"Good, now let's go home"

They slipped away from the vehicle walking back to Julian's grandmother's trailer in the dark. 

"Do you think the mall will have an atari out on display?" Ricky asked

"We can check tomorrow after school."

Ricky smiled. "Okay."

⧪⧪⧪

Bubbles will say that they're both wrong ( _and_ _he is the smartest guy in the park after all_ ) and that it involved a barbed wire fence and a promise.

⧪⧪⧪

Ricky, Bubbles, and Julian were riding their bikes ( _all three_ _stolen by Ricky_ ) deep in the back woods behind the trailer park. Unbeknownst to them that Cory and Trevor were following behind them.

They'd biked these woods so many times now they'd beaten down a path but Ricky, always adventurous, decided to turn off the path and cut randomly through the forest. 

It takes them a good 20 mins of biking before Ricky finally stops. Julian and Bubbles pulling up and stopping beside him. 

"Look at that thing!" He points to a half-concealed barbed wire fence. Leaves and shrubbery have grown through it and with time the winter had made it rusty.

"Bet you I could jump over it on this bike" he declares to the both of them

Julian sighed "Ricky, you are not jumping over that on your bike. For chrissakes you don't even have a ramp!" 

"We can build one, right Bubs?"

"With what Ricky? Old fuckin tree logs and twigs?" Bubbles said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"But it would be cool to jump over it!" Ricky jumped off his bike letting it fall to the ground with a clang. He walked over trying to get a closer look at the fence, the top of it looped and curled, fascinated he reached out to touch the top of it

"Ricky, don't touch that, it looks like barb wire" Julian warned

Ricky pulled his hand back "Why would Mrs. Lahey put wires back here?" 

"No Ricky, it's not her wire specifically, it's called 'Barb wire' because it has little barbs on it that'll cut you, it's a popular type of fence." Bubbles explained

"a fence can't cut me, it's a fence! It's not sharp" Ricky patted the side of the fence, rusted metal softly clinking. 

"Ricky, barbed wire is really sharp alright? and this fence is old and rusty so proba-"

"Exactly old and rusty so it's fine, look out boys I'm gonna jump it" Ricky declared walking back over to his bike.

He picked it back up swinging a leg over it and sitting down. 

"No you're not Ricky, it's too dangerous!" Julian said grabbing the handlebar closest to him

"Yeah Ricky, Julian’s right you could get hurt really badly" 

"I'm not gonna get hurt, you guys are being lame, I wanna be like Evel Knievals." 

"Ricky, it's a barbed wire fence, you don't have any gear on, there isn't even a ramp. Stop being so fuckin stupid!" Julian shook the handlebar in emphasis

Ricky's nostrils flared 

"You're not the boss of me Julian. I'm doing it anyway!" Ricky tore the handlebar away from Julian's grip. He raced forward pedalling fast, he tried to pop his front tire up at the last second to jump the fence but it wasn't enough momentum and sure enough, he crashed into the fence, hard. His track pants snagged on the barbed wire, barbs sinking deep into his thigh, dragging down his skin as he fell. 

He landed with a sickening thud.

Bubbles and Julian both stared at each other in shock, the soft ‘brrr’ of the bike wheel slowly filled the air.

"Ricky, Ricky! Are you okay?" Julian and Bubbles dropped their bikes, running towards him

Ricky looked up from the ground dazed "Did I make it?"

"No Ricky you didn't, and you tore your good track pants too" Bubbles said

"I think I might have pissed myself too boys, I feel wet for some reason down there"

"What? Ricky no" Julian put a hand on Rickys leg, eyes widening as he felt something wet. 

He took his hand away from the track pants, his palm was slick with blood.

"Bubbles" Julian said warily. Bubbles looked over, stomach doing a weird flip flop as he took in how much blood was soaking through Ricky’s pants. 

"Julian" Bubbles looked at Julian nervously.

"What's wrong boys, is it piss?"

"No, No Ricky, it's not piss, its blood"

"Oh, well no big deal right boys?" Ricky winced attempting to sit up "We can go back to the park and-UNF" he cried out as he accidentally pressed a palm into his thigh when he went to stand up. 

"Ricky!, you okay?"

"I-I don't know Bubs, I don’t think I can really feel my leg right now"

"Ricky you can't feel your fucking leg?"

"No, why is that bad?"

Bubbles and Julian exchanged glances. 

Julian moved closer coming to the right side of Ricky's thigh trying to examine the damage, he couldn't see much with the track pants in the way

"Ricky I'm gonna have to take your pants off" 

"What? Why?" Ricky said disgruntled

"Because I need to see how deep this cut is"

"Yeah Ricky, we need to see it"

"But-"

Julian snapped the side of the track pants open, revealing Ricky's mess of a thigh. Numerous deep cuts were carved into his skin, dark pools of blood spilling over onto the leaves and twigs on the ground. Julian sucked in a breath forcing himself to stay calm. Bubbles practically turned green. 

"How bad is it boys?" Ricky asked, not wanting to look. 

"You're gonna have to get stitches, Ricky." Bubbles answered

"What? Can't be _that_ bad boy,s" Ricky looked down at the cuts "Oh, it isn't that bad, we can wrap that in gauze at home boys, I'm fine"

"Ricky, you are not _fine_. You need stitches and possibly a tetanus shot!" Julian threw his hands in the air.

"A what shot?"

"Tetanus Ricky, because of the rust on the fence" 

"Rust can't hurt me Bubs. I'm fine" 

Julian gritted his teeth "Stop saying you're fine Ricky, you're obviously not fucking fine." 

"It's not a big deal Julian though, I don't need a tetris shot or anything."

Julian stood up, turning away from Ricky seething. He looked at Bubbles motioning with his head for him to follow him. They walked back over to their bikes.

"What are we gonna do here Bubs?" Julian brought a hand to his forehead unknowingly smearing blood on himself. 

"One of us is gonna have to go get help Julian, Ricky's leg looks like it's been fuckin mauled by a big kitty!"

“Which one of us should go?”

“Well, you’d probably be faster, Julian.”

"Okay, I'll run back to the park and get Mr. Lahey, you sure you can handle Ricky?" 

They both glanced over at him, watching as Ricky clutched one arm to his chest, poking at his thigh with his good arm, wincing every time he did it. 

"Ricky, stop that! You could get an infection!" Julian yelled

Ricky's hand ripped back, his head shooting up looking at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"...Maybe I should go" Bubbles offered 

"Yeah, it's probably better-"

"Yo guys, what's happening man?" Cory and Trevor walked up to Julian, arms raised high in the air. 

"Boys, what in the fuck are you doing here?" Julian asked

"Oh you know we were just, uh, walking in the woods and we saw you guys."

"They were fucking following us Julian!" Ricky shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. 

"Boys, you weren't following us were you?" Bubbles asked

Cory and Trevor looked around refusing to meet Bubbles eyes.

"That doesn't matter Bubs, Boys we need you to go back to the park and get Mr. Lahey okay? Tell him it's really important! That somebody's hurt!"

"Okay Julian, we'll be back, maybe we can hang out after?"

"Quick boys run like the wind, Like the fucking wind!" Bubbles shooed them. They watched as Trevor and Cory took off into the woods back the way they came. 

"I hope they're fast" Bubbles said

"Me too" Julian agreed as they walked back over to Ricky.

"How you feeling Ricky?" Julian asked voice filled with concern, he knelt down by Ricky's thigh again feeling sick to his stomach as he took in the sight of the blood again.

He looked up at Ricky, who was starting to turn a ghastly sheet of white

"I'm okay Julian, why did Cory and Trevor run away so fast?"

"They're going to get Mr. Lahey, Ricky" Bubbles explained

"Boys, Don't get Lahey involved in this shit." Ricky whined 

Julian tensed with frustration, 

"Don't get him involved? Ricky are you fucking serious!? You're hurt, we need help, What is wrong with you?"

"I told you, I'm fine Julian, I could walk back to the park probably."

"You know what Ricky? Just. Never fucking mind" Julian stood up again brushing the dirt off his palms onto his pants. 

"I'm going for a walk Bubs, I'll be back." Julian took off stomping through the woods frustrated to no end with Ricky's lack of common fucking sense.

"Okay Julian." Bubbles called out after him as he sat down next to Ricky

"What's his problem? I'm the one who's hurt here! Well sorta"

"Ricky…" Bubbles started

"What Bubs?"

"Ricky, you're white as a fuckin ghost, your leg looks like its been through a fucking meat grinder, and don't think we haven't noticed you clutching your arm when you think we aren't looking,"

Ricky flushed bright red grabbing at his right arm

"Julian knew you were going to get hurt, he told you not to do it. And you did it anyway! Of course he's upset Ricky, look at you!" 

"I't's not my fault, I thought I could make it over the fence Bubs!"

"I'm sure you did Ricky, but look what happened, Julian's upset because he's kinda always taking care of us right?"

"Yeah..." Ricky answered unsure of where this was going

"So when one of us gets hurt, he gets hurt too. Just, it's on the inside instead of the outside."

" _Oh_." Ricky sat there thinking over Bubbles' words. 

"Julian's hurt too?"

Bubbles looked up from Ricky's leg, looking at him surprised that Ricky actually looked upset.

"Yeah Ricky, he is." 

"Because of me?" Ricky asked

“Yes Ricky, because of you.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“If you had listened to him and hadn't jumped over the fence you both wouldn't be hurting right now" 

Ricky frowned looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Bubbles" 

Bubbles patted Ricky's shoulder, "Thanks Ricky, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, okay?" 

"Okay." Ricky nodded

Julian wandered back into the clearing walking back over to Ricky and Bubbles.

"Hey Julian." Ricky said softly as Julian knelt down next to Bubbles inspecting Ricky's thigh again.

"How ya doin bud?"

"Not good." 

Julian looked up at Ricky surprised by his change of tune

"I'm sorry Julian, I shouldn't have jumped the fence" Ricky apologized solemnly 

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I really should've listened to you, eh?"

"You can say that again Rick" Julian sighed, wiping his forehead. 

"I'll listen to you from now on."

"Yeah right c'mon Ricky" Julian shook his head. 

"No, I'm serious!" Ricky said genuinely meaning it.

"Ricky, you've said this before man" Julian sighed

"No I haven't, right Bubs?"

"Sorry Ricky, but you kinda have" Bubbles Shrugged

"Well this time I promise it, like I swears it" 

"Ricky..."

"No, I'm serious, Julian, I mean, I can't say I'll follow everything you say, cuz like if you tell me to stop smoking I'm not gonna do that, but I'll try my bestest Julian." Ricky looked up at Julian, a genuine look in his eyes. 

"You promise?" Julian asked

"I promise I'll try my bestest" 

"Okay Ricky." Julian said not really believing him 

"Julian I'm serious!!"

"I know you are right now Ricky, the problem is the next time I tell you not to do something, are you gonna listen to me then?" Julian argued

"Yes!"

"Good." Julian patted Ricky's good leg

"Look Boys, I see Cory, Trevor, and Mr. Lahey!" Bubbles said pointing towards the opening in the woods,

"Took them long enough, holy fuck." Ricky complained

"Be nice Ricky" Julian scolded

"Julian, I-"

"You promised." 

Ricky stopped, he rolled his eyes "fine."

"Over here, Mr. Lahey!" Bubbles called

Julian smiled. "Thanks, Ricky." he said wondering how long Ricky would keep this "promise" schtick up for.

( _Julian's rule #1: Listen to Julian_ )

⧪⧪⧪

  
  


Julian was sitting on the chair in his trailer, drink in hand, flipping through the TV channels, he took a sip from his drink exhaling as he sunk lower into the chair relaxing. 

Ricky burst through the door, Cigarette tucked behind his ear, houndstooth shirt flapping behind him. 

"Julian Julian! Guess what! I-" Ricky face-planted onto the carpet tripping over his feet. 

Julian sighed, setting his drink down on the table beside him

"Yeah, Rick?"

Ricky bounced back up, dancing on the balls of his feet. 

"I found a great deal for retirement Julian!"

"Oh yeah? What is it this time?"

"Now hear me out, Dennis and Terry-"

"No." Julian crossed his arms.

"But Julian, you didn't even hear me out!" Ricky crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I don't need to hear it, Ricky, you're not working with Dennis and Terry" 

"But Julian!"

"No." Julian repeated

Ricky flopped down on the couch sighing loudly

"Think of all the money though Julian, I could-"

"Ricky. The answer is no. End of discussion."

Ricky scowled "Fine, but just letting you know, it _was_ a good fucking deal." 

Julian tossed Ricky the remote "Here, put something on I'm tired of channel surfing." Ricky started flipping through the channels instantly. Julian took a sip from his drink watching Ricky out of the corner of his eye. Ricky was a wildcard, But Julian knew the argument was done. 

“Split a joint with me?” Julian asked. Ricky was already digging in his pockets for papers. “Fuck yeah, bud.”

  
  


⧪⧪⧪

_You see, everyone in the park knew Ricky always listened to Julian._

⧪⧪⧪

~ Fin ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my TPB [Sideblog!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/zestymordant)
> 
> I'll be posting my fanfic links, and basically everything related to TPB
> 
> leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! I definitely will be writing more. (any ideas are welcome!) 


End file.
